


Happy Times Together

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Insecure Aziraphale (Good Omens), Knotting, Light Angst, Love Bites, Mating Bites, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Okay so this is based off an ask I think was sent to top-crowley-central over on tumblr about insecure aziraphale feat. mirror sex but i can't find it now. it's also loosely based off the art linked below by gingerhaole that i love
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 230





	Happy Times Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Polaroids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924) by [gingerhaole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerhaole/pseuds/gingerhaole). 

> Okay so this is based off an ask I think was sent to top-crowley-central over on tumblr about insecure aziraphale feat. mirror sex but i can't find it now. it's also loosely based off the art linked below by gingerhaole that i love

The art this is based off can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/49396535) and it is by the lovely [gingerhaole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerhaole/pseuds/gingerhaole). I love the specific art style that they have! The art is no.12 (Sweater)

* * *

It started out as nothing. Just Aziraphale making a mountain out of a molehill as usual. They'd been in Asda, if you must know. They'd run out of cream for her morning crepes. A young woman, who had been pushing a pram, made some sexualised comment about Crowley, in the presence of his mate no less!

Crowley brushed it off, paying attention to his omega. But the encounter lingered in Aziraphale’s head. But then it happened again a few weekly later. This time a middle-aged man had made a comment about Crowley's ass in his jeans._ It's as though Aziraphale isn’t there! _

Again, Crowley just brushes it off, but it hurts Aziraphale. The guy is just that _ bit _ slimmer, leaner than Aziraphale will ever be. Sure, Aziraphale could lose some weight. Gabriel wasn't the first to make the comment he had, he won't be the last. But Aziraphale doesn't want to lose weight, she feels good in her body, s _ he thinks. _

But that's how it started. That voice in the back of her head would tell her not to have that extra glass of wine, that extra bite from Crowley's dessert. Did Aziraphale lose weight? Not initially, but she eventually felt her trousers become looser, and she felt a little better in himself. So she upped how much she was missing out. The euphoria that his mate would _ love _ her outweighed the serotonin that food would bring him. Crowley didn’t notice it initially. He just assumed that Aziraphale wasn’t so hungry. But when the pounds began falling from the angel’s body, and she looked like a shell of the angel she once was, that’s when Crowley knew he needed to act fast, or lose the angel that he loves. 

It ended up being close to Christmas when Crowley became incredibly concerned. They were dining at the Ritz, as they frequently did. Aziraphale _ loves _ the food at the Ritz, especially at Christmas. But for some reason, whenever they go, Aziraphale’s orders get smaller and smaller.   
“Angel…” Crowley trails off, swirling the wine in his glass.   
“Yes, dear?” Aziraphale asks, dabbing the residue of her food from her mouth.   
“How come you’ve… stopped eating?” Crowley asked.   
“Whatever do you mean, dear? I haven’t. I just ate in front of you” Aziraphale responded.   
“That’s… not what I mean.” Crowley sighed.   
“You used to be able to eat yours, and mine, and still have room for more. What the deuce happened?”   
“Crowley” Aziraphale sighed, looking down.   
“I wanted to change. We’re just about human now, I need to be healthy” Aziraphale murmured, avoiding Crowley’s eyes.   
“Angel, you’re still an angel. There’s no reason that you would have ill health” Crowley stated, reaching over to take Aziraphale’s hand in his own.   
“Is there something you want to tell me, omega?” Crowley said. While it wasn’t explicit, it was an order. Aziraphale sighed.   
“I just want to lose some weight for you, alpha” Aziraphale responded. Crowley frowned.   
“Angel…” He sighed. Aziraphale looked down, realising just how stupid it sounds now. Crowley reached over and cupped Aziraphale’s cheek gently.   
“Angel, don’t do that” Crowley murmured, brushing his thumb over Aziraphale’s once pudgy cheek. Now though, it’s boney and thin. It causes a twang in Crowley’s heart.   
“I prefer you with a bit of… meat” He murmured. Aziraphale frowned.   
“What do you mean?” Aziraphale asked, her eyes quickly noticing that the people around them had paused in place.   
“Because, angel, I love it when we’re laid together curled up in bed, and I can just hold onto your thighs” He murmured. Crowley smirked, raking his eyes over Aziraphale’s body.   
“Amongst…other things” He trailed off. Aziraphale flushed, bright red, shifting in his seat. Crowley grinned and let his tongue brush over his lips slightly. He didn’t miss the way Aziraphale’s eyes followed his tongue, the intake of breath that really wasn’t necessary.   
“Eat something, angel” Crowley ordered, while making time start back up. Aziraphale nodded and slowly began to eat some food, shifting slightly under Crowley’s gaze. The demon smirked, stroking his thumb over Aziraphale’s hand. The angel shifted slightly, watching Crowley shift closer.   
“When we get home” He murmured. Aziraphale shivered at the tone of Crowley’s voice.   
“I’m gonna lay you on that bed and show you exactly what I think of your body, angel” Crowley murmured.   
“Alpha” Aziraphale whimpered, baring her neck for Crowley, the mating mark evident. Crowley’s eyes flashed black with lust, as he nipped over the skin.   
“Eat up, angel” Crowley ordered. Aziraphale nodded and ate her food. Eventually, the plate was clear. She was a whimpering mess, already.   
“Ready to go, dear?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley smirked and nodded. He took his time, standing up and grabbing his jacket, relishing in the angel’s whimpers and impatient grunts. 

Once they were in the Bentley, Aziraphale was ready to climb into Crowley’s lap, but the demon purposely held off until they were back at the flat. Once they were in the flat, Crowley grabbed the angel by her hips and tugged her into a deep kiss, his hands tugging at the angel’s clothing. Azirapihale moaned, backing to the bedroom on autopilot. She could feel slick beginning to seep through her trousers, the scent permeating the air. The bedroom door opened and they fell onto the bed, tugging at each other’s clothing.   
“Fuck, angel” Crowley moaned. With a snap of his fingers, the walls were all transformed into mirrors. 

Aziraphale groaned, turning inwards slightly.  
“Omega, I need you to see yourself how I see you” Crowley murmured. He mouthed at Aziraphale’s mating bite. Aziraphale nodded, leaning into Crowley’s hands that were dragging at her blouse.   
“Show me them tits angel” Crowley murmured. He nipped at Aziraphale’s neck, twisting her to face a mirror. Before the angel could begin unbuttoning her blouse, Crowley tore at it until some of the buttons snapped off, pinging against the mirrors. Aziraphale gasped, but before she could complain, a breathy moan had leapt from her throat, prompted by the way Crowley is touching her, so rough, and yet so loving. Crowley looked up and couldn’t help but stare at the way Aziraphale looked - her tits hanging out of her shirt, a thin layer of sweat covering her skin, needy moans leaving her mouth, and yet, gorgeous; As gorgeous as always. Crowley is enamoured by the angel - her appearance is only the added bonus.   
“Crowley” She whimpered, meeting the demon’s eyes in the mirror. Crowley pressed his lips against Aziraphale’s cheek gently.   
“I’m here angel, I’m here” He promised, while reaching down to unbutton the angel’s trousers gently. Aziraphale whimpered, shifting until she could back herself and Crowley onto the bed. Aziraphale shifted, her hips rolling slightly. Crowley grinned, nipping at the angel’s neck while shifting slightly, unbuttoning his own jeans and easing them down.   
“Look at this, angel, look what you do to me” He groaned, his hand only providing a fraction of the relief he needs. In a swift movement, they’ve swapped places. Aziraphale is laid on the bed, staring up into the mirror at the reflection of herself. Her blouse is undone, her breasts hanging out. Her trousers are undone, but still pulled up. Crowley shifts to change that though, tossing them behind himself. Ducking down, he licks a stripe over the angel’s folds, smirking as he looks up at her. Aziraphale whimpers, her hand falling to the demon’s hair while the demon reaches up to fondle her breasts, teasing the nipple between his forefinger and his thumb. Aziraphale cried out, her eyes falling closed, prompting Crowley to sit back. He smirked at the frustrated groan Aziraphale let out.   
“Watch omega, look at yourself, see what I see” Crowley grinned, before licking some of the slick from around his mouth. Aziraphale moaned, clenching around the air. Crowley grinned and kissed her gently, relishing in the moans Aziraphale let out at the taste of herself on Crowley’s tongue.   
“Alpha please” Aziraphale whimpered. Slick gushed onto the bedding with the whimper, and it only causes Crowley to rut against the bedding.   
“Angel, fuck” He groans, head falling onto Aziraphale’s shoulder.   
“I need you, alpha, please” Aziraphale begged. Crowley whimpered, though he wouldn’t admit it.   
“Fuck, angel” He groanead. Crowley shifted, laying Aziraphale on her side. After a moment, she felt herself being pulled backwards and she was on top of Crowley again.   
“Good god angel, can’t wait to be inside of you” Crowley murmured, teasing at Aziraphale’s tits again. Aziraphale cried out, her orgasm soaking Crowley’s legs.   
“Shit, angel” He moaned. Aziraphale flushed a deep red, her orgasm had never come so soon. Crowley groaned and gently kissed the angel, while reaching down to tease her just enough for him to slide in with ease. Already, his knot was beginning to swell at the base and he knew it wouldn’t take much for him to knot his love, his angel, his omega. His everything. Aziraphale cries out, a lust filled sob filling the room. Looking up, she can see every movement from her demon as he teases her and makes love to her. She watches, mesmerized as Crowley thrusts in deep, his hands roaming over her porcelain skin. He grabs onto her, leaving pink indents as he does, the sound of his hips hitting her skin fill the room.   
“I’m close angel, gonna knot ya” He moans lowly. Aziraphale moans, the demon’s lust filled, sand-paper rough voice sending pleasure shooting down her spine. She gasps, taking Crowley’s hand. She shoves it down between her legs, hoping he’ll get the message.   
“Say it angel, then I’ll touch you. You’re beautiful” Crowley orders. Aziraphale whimpers, looking up to the mirror. The silence from the angel makes Crowley stop all movement. Aziraphale whimpers, loudly.   
“Oh dear, I’m beautiful, oh God, please alpha, I’m beautiful” She cries out. Crowley groans, quickly building a rapid rhythm, while finding the angel’s sweetspot and teasing it. Crowley relishes in his omega’s moans, nipping on the mating mark on the angel’s neck.   
“Oh _ fuck _” Aziraphale cries out as she comes, clamping down on Crowley. The unexpected cursing from Aziraphale causes Crowley to knot her, with a jolt of his hips. Crowley grunts, biting down on Aziraphale’s pale neck, just above the mating bite. 

After a few moments of panting, Crowley looks up into the mirror, meeting his angel’s grey eyes.   
“Look at how gorgeous you are, omega. Don’t ever change, for me or for anyone else” He murmurs. He rakes his hands over the angel’s belly.   
“One day, there’ll be pups in here, and you’ll get nice and round. I’ll love you more and more, when you’re the mother of our children. Looks mean nothing to me, my sweet omega” Crowley promises, gently petting the angel’s soft locks.   
“My love for you is the most important thing. It is unchanging, eternal” Crowley promises, stroking his hands over the angel’s skin. Aziraphale lets out a shaky breath, unaware that tears are streaming down her cheeks. Crowley notices it though, reaching up to brush the tears away.   
“What prompted this, angel? I know it wasn’t that you wanted to” Crowley murmured. Aziraphale let out a shaky sigh.   
“Just…I was thinking about those people…making those comments” She admitted, avoiding Crowley’s eyes.   
“Comments?” Crowley asked, the confusion in his voice was genuine, no teasing towards the angel.   
“When we went to Asda, that young woman who said what she did” Aziraphale explained.   
“And then, the week later, that middle aged gentleman made a similar comment…they were both more attractive. I didn’t want to lose you” Aziraphale admitted.   
“Oh angel” Crowley cooed. Reaching up, he stroked his thumb over Aziraphale’s cheek.   
“After all we’ve been through, together, after everything you’ve done for me, I would stick by you if it kills me” Crowley promises.   
“Those people? They don’t know me, they don’t know us. You’ve done so much for me, angel, for so long you’ve brought me happiness that I can’t put into words. I love you for you, angel, and I always will love you, for you” Crowley promised. Aziraphale let out a silent sob, shifting almost painfully to hug Crowley as best possible. Crowley gently stroked his fingers over Aziraphale’s skin, while getting rid of the mirrors. He shifted, pulling the duvet over their naked bodies. Aziraphale felt the minute movements against her sensitive, heated skin, yet it didn’t irritate her as much as she expected.   
“I love you, omega. I will always love you” Crowley promised. Aziraphale nodded, relishing in Crowley’s touch. Crowley shifted, turning the lamp off.   
“Get some sleep angel, I will be here when you wake up” Crowley promised. Aziraphale nodded, smiling as she let her eyes drift closed. Her dreams were filled with images of herself and Crowley, of happy times together. 


End file.
